Marigold's Epilogue
by IWantColouredRain
Summary: 19 years after defeating Voldemort, Mari and George Potter are dropping their children off at the Hogwarts Express. Basically the epilogue with a fem!Harry.


**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to J. K. Rowling except the Potter kids' names.**

 **AN: In this Charlie died instead of Fred and Fred married Angelina. Their son is Charles Frederick Weasley. George took Marigold's surname so her family name would continue seeing as he had four brothers to continue his. And Marigold was friends with Neville and Lavander and Pavarti (who aren't in this) instead of Ron and Hermione.**

Autumn seemed to arrive suddenly that year. The morning of the first of September was crisp as an apple and the family bobbed across the rumbling road toward the great sooty station, the fumes of car exhausts and the breath of pedestrians sparkled like cobwebs in the air.

Two large cages tattled on top of the laden trolleys the father and eldest boy were pushing as the owls inside hooted indignantly. The redheaded girl trailed tearfully behind, clutching one of her mother's arms while Marigold used the other to carry Acacia on her hip.

"It won't be much longer til you're going too," Mari assured her eldest daughter.

"Two years," Camellia wailed. "I want to go now!"

"Two years isn't that long really," Mari told her. "Acacia's only turning three in November. She has to wait nine years to go."

The commuters stared curiously at the owls as the family wove it's way toward the barrier between platforms nine and ten. Mari frowned as Alex's voice drifted back to her over the surrounding clamor. Her sons had resumed the argument they had started in the car.

"I won't! I won't be a Slytherin!"

"Lucas James Potter! Enough!" George ordered firmly. "Stop upsetting your brother or we'll take your mother's cloak away."

"I only said he might be," said Luke, grinning at his younger brother. "There's nothing wrong with that. He might be in Slytherin."

But Luke caught his father's eye and fell silent as the Potters approached the barrier. With a slightly cocky look over his shoulder at Alex, Luke adjusted his grip on the trolley and broke into a run. A moment later he was gone.

"You'll write to me won't you?" Alex asked his parents immediately, taking advantage of his brother's absence.

"Every day if you want us to," Mari promised her son as she shifted a squirming Acacia on her hip.

"Not every day," Alex said quickly. "Luke said people usually only get letters once a month."

"We wrote to Luke three times a week last year," Mari replied. "And in Teddy's first few years we sent a letter every second day."

"And we've told you before," George added. "Don't believe everything your brother tells you. He likes a laugh."

Side by side George and Alex pushed the second trolley forward, gathering speed. As they reached the barrier, Alex winced but no collision came. Instead the pair emerged onto platform nine and three-quarters, where the scarlet Hogwarts Express was obscured by thick white steam. A second later Mari appeared with her daughters clutched tightly. Luke had already disappeared into the crowd.

"Where are they?" Alex asked anxiously, peering through the mist to try and make out the hazy forms.

"We'll find them, don't worry," Mari said reassuringly as she searched the area with her hazel eyes. But the vapor was dense and it was difficult to make out anybody's faces. Detached from their owners, the voices sounded unnaturally loud in Mari's opinion. She thought she heard Hermione and Ron arguing and was quite glad of the excuse not to stop and be forced to share another awkward conversation with her closeminded inlaws.

"I think that's them Al," George announced abruptly as a group of four people emerged from the mist. Their faces only came into focus when Mari, George, Alex and the girls drew right up to them.

"Hi," Alex greeted them, sounding immensely relieved.

Roxanne, who was already wearing her brand-new Hogwarts robes, beamed at him.

"Parked alright then did ye?" Fred asked. "It was so crowded we nearly ended up casting a spell!"

"Honestly Fred, I don't know what you mean by saying we. I was being perfectly patient about it all." Angelina turned her attention to Mari and embraced her as the twins drew their children, no doubt planning to encourage lots of mischief at school. "Acacia looks much better then Wednesday."

"She is," Mari agreed as said child laid her head on Mari's shoulder. "Thank Merlin for potions. It must be awful for Muggle parents, having to see their child suffer for days with chicken pox. I took the rest of the week off from the newspaper though. I left Abraxus Fenetre in charge. He's worked their for years. One of the few I kept after buying the Prophet."

Angelina nodded. "Have you heard Katie's expecting? She's excited but she and Oliver are trying to keep it quiet for the moment. They want to keep it out of the media for as long as possible. You can sympathize of course."

Mari smiled in happiness for her old friends. "That's wonderful news! I'm so glad for them."

"Mum! Mum!" Alex and Roxie's calls pulled the two women's attention back over to their families.

"Mum! Uncle Ron told Rose and Rose told Roxie that if we're not in Gryffindor we'll be disowned! Was he telling the truth? Please don't disown me Mummy!" Mari felt fury erupt in her as it usually did when Ronald or Hermione Weasley were involved.

"That's nonsense darling," Mari said firmly as Angelina nodded and they pulled their respective children to their sides.

"Don't listen to Uncle Ron," Angelina added. "He would never disown Rose and he certainly couldn't force us to disown the two of you. He was just winding her up."

"Mari," George called softly indicating a group of three several yards away. Mari pursed her lips at the sight. Draco Malfoy stood with his wife and a boy Alex's age who was his image.

She'd never had prejudice against Slytherins in general like Molly, Hagrid, Hermione and Ron but Death Eaters were another story.

"Kids," she began and they looked swiftly at her. "Having friends in all the Houses is a good thing, but I want you both to be careful around any children of Death Eaters. If they seem to support blood purity, stay away. Understood?" Alex and Roxie looked wide-eyed but nodded and she felt her shoulders slump. She didn't want to turn them against their peers, but she did want them safe. The time Avery had attempted to kidnap Luke when he was three for revenge had never stopped haunting her.

"Hey!" Luke had reappeared. He had abandoned his trunk, owl and trolley and was evidently bursting with news.

"Teddy's back there," he said breathlessly, pointing back over his shoulder into the clouds of steam. "Just seen him! And guess what he's doing? Snogging Victoire!" He gazed up at the adults, evidently disappointed by the lack of reaction. "Our Teddy! Teddy Lupin! Snogging our Victoire! Our cousin! And I asked Teddy what he was doing-"

"You interrupted them? Honestly Luke-" Mari huffed.

"- and he said that he came to see her off! And then he told me to go away. He's snogging her!" Luke added as though he was worried he hadn't made himself clear.

"Oh it'd be so wonderful if they got married!" Camellia whispered ecstatically. "I could be her bridesmaid! And we'd see Teddy more!"

"He's already around for dinner three times a week." Mari pointed out. "Why not just invite him to move back in and be done with it? Honestly, you'd probably see him less if he got married, not more."

"Yeah," Luke cried delightedly at the same time, ignoring her. "I don't mind sharing with Alex, Teddy can have my room again."

"Definitely not happening," Mari said firmly. "You boys will share a room again only when I want the house demolished."

George checked his watch. "It's nearly eleven. You lot better get on board."

"Don't forget to give Neville our love," Mari told Luke as she hugged.

"Mum, I can't give a professor love!"

"But you know Neville-"

Luke rolled his eyes. "Outside yeah, but at school he's Professor Longbottom isn't he? I can't walk into Herbology and give him love." Rolling his eyes at his mother's silliness, he vented his feelings by aiming a kick at Alex. "See you later Alex! Watch out for the thestrals."

"I thought they were invisible? You said they were invisible!"

Luke merely laughed, accepting his mother's swat and kiss, hugged his father and then rushed off with Charlie (Fred and Angelina's son) on his heels. They saw them wave, then sprint away up the corridor to find their friends.

"Thestrals are nothing to worry about," Mari told Alex as she handed Acacia to George so she could hug Alex easier. "They're gentle things, there's nothing to be scared of. Anyway you'll be taking the boats, not the the carriages."

George hugged Alex goodbye. "See you at Christmas champ," he said. "Have lots of fun ok? That's the important part of Hogwarts, enjoying yourself." Alex nodded and accepted a tearful hug from both his sisters and Fred and Angelina before they backed away to let Mari say her goodbyes.

"Goodbye darling," Mari murmured lovingly as they squeezed each other tightly. "Don't forget Hagrid's invited you for tea on Friday. Don't mess with Peeves. Listen to your teachers but have fun as well. Just don't get into too much trouble and nothing dangerous ok? If you need anything, even if it's just a hug, call me on your mirror or speak to Neville and I'll come straight away. Alright?"

"What if I'm in Slytherin?" Alex's voice was so soft Mari nearly didn't hear him. The whisper was for his mother alone and Mari knew that only the moment of departure could have forced Alex to reveal how great and sincere his fear was.

Mari crouched down so Alex's face was slightly above her own. Alone of Mari's four children, Alex had inherited Lily Potter's green eyes.

"Alexander Sirius Potter," Mari said quietly to her youngest son. "Have I ever told you about Regulus Black?" Alex shook his head.

"Regulus was Sirius' younger brother," Mari revealed. "He was a Slytherin too. And he gave his life to kill Voldemort." Alex looked at her with wide eyes. "I never had the honour of meeting him but from what I know he was one of the bravest men I ever heard of. And Slytherin doesn't mean evil. Merlin was a Slytherin you know."

Alex looked startled. "Really?"

"Uh huh," Mari nodded. "Listen to me darling. If you become a Slytherin, then Slytherin House will have gained an excellent student. And your Dad and I will love you no matter where you are."

"Mari," George called. The train doors were beginning to slam shut and parents were rushing forward for last-minute reminders and final kisses. Mari quickly hugged Alex again and helped him onto the train, closing the door behind him. Students were hanging from the windows nearest them and Teddy sauntered up to the family, waving at Alex and Roxie. A great number of faces, both on the train and off were looking at Mari.

"Why's everyone staring?" Alex demanded as he and Roxanne craned their heads around to look at the other students.

"Don't worry about it mate," Fred called. "It's just George and I. We're very famous." Alex, Roxanne, Lily and Teddy laughed. The train began to move and Mari walked alongside it, watching her son's thin face. Already it was ablaze with excitement. Mari kept smiling and waving, despite feeling her heart break a little, just like when she saw off Teddy and Luke for the first time, at the sight of her boy gliding away from her.

The last trace of steam evaporated in the autumn air. The train rounded a corner. Mari's hand was still raised in farewell.

"He'll be alright," murmured George. As Mari looked at him, she lowered her hand and touched the lightning bolt scar under her red bangs.

"I know he will."

The scar had not pained Marigold for nineteen years. All was well.


End file.
